


Stark Bros

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Stark Bros

What if Clint was found and adopted by Howard Stark. Hiw would that change the Civil War.


End file.
